The Last Battle
by Abby -WCD
Summary: This is a fanfic of what i think might happen on Voldemort's and Harry's last battle. Sometime soon there will be a slash, but not yet. Maybe in the next chapter or so? It is going to be a H/G but not yet! Please R/R!


Ok, this is yet another one of my fanfics that I have started writing. This is a chaptered story and there will be at least 5 chapters. Please R/R, the next chapter might take awhile. Thank you sooo much! -Abby-  
  
The Last Battle  
  
  
  
Harry looked up to the Dark Mark that was placed over Hogwarts. That only meant one thing. Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. The rest of the students stood there gazed, pointing up to it and chattering among themselves. Ron and Hermione raced over to Harry side and also gazed up at the Mark.  
  
"No.this can't be happening." Hermione said, taking out her wand. Ron did this also but all Harry could do is stare. It was as if he was glued to the spot, unable to move. This just had to be another nightmare that haunted his dreams. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Harry!" a woman yelled, running out from the castle doors. It was Professer McGonagall, her robes torn from every bit of her body. Harry looked at her only to find fear.  
  
"Professer! What happened?" Ron asked, fear also taking over them. If a Professer was scared, they knew what had happened. There was only one thing.  
  
"Voldemort..he attacked Hogwarts trying to find you Harry," she said, taking long, deep breaths. "He thought that you would be there for extra protection,"  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked, looking back up to McGonagall. Her eyes began to water and Harry gasped. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"Voldemort killed him," McGonagall breathed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Hermione did a silent scream and Ron's face was covered in horror. They weren't expecting that answer.  
  
"He is holding all of the teachers in the Great Hall, waiting for you. You need to run Harry! Run before her knows you're here!" McGonagall told him, making her way back to the castle.  
  
"No," Harry said sternly. McGonagall stopped, turning back around. Her whole face was now covered in tears.  
  
"Harry, please, just go. I can't bear to see you die. If Voldemort found out you were here he would kill you and all of the students. Please go, run back to the Hogwarts Express and get the students out of here!" McGonagall yelled, her voice trembling. Harry shook his head.  
  
"You are our last hope. If he kills you, there will be nothing that anyone can do. You are the only one that can kill him, make his powers leave this Earth totally. Now please go, save the children," McGonagall cried out.  
  
Harry shook his head once again. Hermione started to cry and Ron placed a friendly but shaking hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Why Harry?" Ron asked, his voice also shaken. Harry looked at him; eyes still as bright as ever.  
  
"I need to get this over with. Hermione and Ron, you get all of the students out of here. Professer, I think you should go with them," Harry said, looking back to McGonagall when he mentioned her.  
  
After a long silence Professer McGonagall nodded and started towards the confused bundle of students. Hermione and Ron followed. Ron stopped and headed back to Harry.  
  
"Be careful. I give you my luck. I can go with you...?" Ron said but Harry shook his head.  
  
"I must do this alone. Just get everyone out of here. Tell Hermione that I am going to miss her so. And please tell Ginny how I love her. How I wished that I had told her sooner so we could have been together for amount of time," Harry told Ron. He nodded and took something out of his pocket. It was his lucky Albus Dumbledore chocolate frog card.  
  
"Take it. I give you my luck and my love as a friend," Ron said, smearing a tear on his cheek. Harry gave him a warm smile and headed off toward the castle.  
  
*****  
  
McGonagall turned around when she was at the Hogwarts Express with all of the frightened kids. She saw that Ron was running back towards them and young Potter running into Hogwarts.  
  
"Just like his father. Bravery, courage and a friendship that will never end," McGonagall whispered to herself, helping yet another student onto the train.  
  
When Ron came over he started to help also. Hermione walked over to Ron and started to whisper something in his ear. He looked up to her and nodded and headed off towards the back of the train.  
  
McGonagall helped the last student onto the train who was a frightened first year. She looked back up to the castle and whisper one last word before she got onto the train herself.  
  
"Love."  
  
N/A: There will be more soon! I hope to have the next chapter out by next Friday but I am not so sure.remember to R/R! Oh yes, this is one out of many fanfics that I have written so if you want to you can check out my others too! Cya! 


End file.
